Scavengers
by ahmadanimewriter
Summary: The world is under attack. meteors fall from no where and those meteors are none other but monster claimed as Scavengers. The Japan Mecha Army contains the nuclear unit. Kazuma is an ordinary high school boy who gets selected as the nuclear unit member. The world is now in the hands of 10 new recruits to avenge the death of the people and reveal the unknown mystery of the Scavenger


**Scavengers.**

 **Episode 1** **Genres: (Action, Sci-Fi, Mecha, Mystery)**

The story begins with a boy Kazuma, who is an ordinary, 16 year old high school student, in his last year. He has no friends and family that lives abroad. He studies in 3.A of Mechs High (The school name), in Kyoto.

The school is the primary education system for the future candidates for the J.M.A. *Japan Mecha Army*. Every year only a few 10 students are selected for the main special force. The rest are graduated into some sort of other units. The special unit of J.M.A is the nuclear unit. The unit consists of highly powered mecha robots, designed to fight and defend. Those robots are called 'Nuclearizers'. Not everyone can possess a nuclearizer. Only those whose nuclear stability exceeds can pilot nuclearizers without a problem.

Today was the day everyone had kept their fingers crossed for. This day a new 10 students had to be selected for the nuclear unit. The test was about to begin while Kazuma just woke up from his sleep. He looked at the clock beside his bed and leaped out of the bed. He in a hurry changed into uniform and made the breakfast. While having breakfast he noticed something in the news, it was the same news from the past 2 months that meteors fall on the Earth. Burt those meteors are no ordinary ones. They are monsters, called Scavengers. Every time the nuclear unit is sent to clear away the scavengers. Those monsters with an ugly face, eyes crimson red, huge talons with razor sharp teeth, enough to slice a person into half. Those monsters unknown from where they came, why they came, what attracted them and what do they want. Everything is a mystery to this day. The meteor rates have been increased since the last months.

Kazuma entered the premises and just that very moment the test session commenced. He thankfully entered the test grounds, with no hope at all. He knew he would be just sent to a small unit. There were 5 nuclearizers stationed there. 5 students at a time were to give the test session. They were judged by the senior J.M.A officers. Kazuma had been even more deeply saddened to see only 3 students to be selected from one hundred or so. Many failed; some could not even link, while some stabilized it just for a few seconds. The test went on for more 3 hrs and 9 people were already selected. There were still 50 people left to Kazuma still had to wait and became even more nervous wreck.

A student, named Dean who entered the nuclearizer linked successfully and stabilized it too. He was ordered to pilot it top run and he was successful in that too. Then when he was told to fly it, he took the nuclearizer up. As he took it up the stability dropped at once, and the nuclearizer crashed to the ground. The nuclearizer opened and fountains of blood were seen. Dean had resisted the nuclear energy in order to stabilize, hence, allowed it to penetrate instead and met this accident and his organs due to the constant compression burst causing his death.

After this scene Kazuma was going to retreat but unfortunately it was his turn now. He unwillingly proceeded, with a firm belief of not being even able to link he entered the nuclearizer. The odds of success seemed low. He put his hands on the gears, turned the machine on. The nuclear cups attached to his both of the arms, legs and the back of his head. Kazuma closed his eyes, took a deep breath, faithfully opened them and pulled the handle. The nuclearizer began linking. Kazuma's internal organs began compressing and he was about to withdraw when the compressing stopped. The nuclearizer linked and had been stabilized. Kazuma with a surprised yet terrified look on his faced applied the gears. He used the first speed of 1, and the nuclearizer began to walk. He gradually increased the speed, while controlling the actions of the nuclearizer. Then Kazuma was ordered to increase the speed and apply the booster. He did all that and the nuclearizer rose up in the sky. A target was set up and he was told to fire a missile at that and then attack it with the equipped sword. Kazuma equipped the unguided missile and fired it. It hit the target perfectly and then he increased the sprinting speed and rose higher and sprinted towards the target and took out his sword and slashed at the target. He landed safely yet in a cool way.

Kazuma came out of the nuclearizer and thought he would be dead or injured, but to everyone surprise, he did not even receive a scratch. He was shocked to see all the eyes fixed on him. 10 students were selected this time as the new recruits of J.M.A nuclear unit. Kazuma, Hiroto, Charlotte, Ayano, Erina, Ersha, Kyoshi, Aria, Chihiyo and Kotegawa.


End file.
